The legend of the Fire fox heir
by Redcrimsonblood
Summary: What if, sound destroyed Leaf in the second Chunin exam? What if, Yondaime never died from the sealing and was turned into his Inner animal? What if, Naruto, was the heir of the most powerful fox, the Fire fox?
1. Prologue

A 5 year old Naruto sighed as he sat near a stream. His eye was swollen and he had numerous bruises on his body. It was October 10 again. His birthday. Some drunks caught him and beat him up for awhile. He ran out in the forest to escape and came down to a stream to cry.

**_Yondaime pov-_**

Damnit! This is freakin irrating! Damn! When i sealed that damn fox that dumb Death god took my wife instead and that damn fox turned me into my inner animal! A golden fox with blue eyes! How ironic!

Sigh. I wish I knew what was happening with my son. I hope he was treated as a hero. I was going to my favorite stream when I caught a scent of tears and blood. My eyes narrowed and I padded to my stream to see a small boy...with yellow spiky hair, blue eyes and..THREE WHISKER MARKS ON EACH CHEEK? NARUTO!

I gasped as I seen the state he was in. Omg.

**_Normal pov-_**

Naruto looked up from his crying to see a golden fox with blue eyes. He backed up a little. The fox whined softly in greeting, and he stopped backing away. The fox came closer. He could feel the fear on the boy so he just whined some more and licked the blood off of his hand. Naruto giggled and petted the fox.

5 hours later after Naruto talked to the fox about his life. For some reason he felt comforted near the fox and when he talked to him he knew the fox was listening. When he was done the fox was lashing it's tail in anger. It was dark out and Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky.

A whine alerted him to his Kitsune pal who was tugging on his sleeve. Naruto nodded and followed the fox to a cave lit by a fire. Around the fire was 3 white foxes, 4 black foxes,5 black wolves, 2 white wolves, 4 grey wolves, 2 red wolves, 4 Squirels, 3 chipmunks, 2 rabbits, 2 tigers, and 4 birds.

The animals looked up and said a greeting towards the Kitsune. Naruto yawned and the Kitsune lay near the fire. He looked surprised when Naruto cuddled up to him, but he covered him with his tail and watched him fall asleep.

**_Yondaime pov-_**

A white fox asked, "Arashi, who is that boy?" Arashi snorted, "He is my son. He's been abused by the village, Liki" The male tiger, sifon snorted, "Ah the so called, 'demon brat' I heard from Kien before the old crane died that the boy was almost killed at 2." The female tiger Hiria growled, "Annoying humans. They fear what they don't understand."

The leader fox, Kity the black fox asked, "Arashi are you going to teach him the jutsu to become their inner animal? You know we all used to be human once." Arashi sighed, "Not sure. I'm gonna wait till he's older." Jiji the red wolf growled, "Oh great, another flea ridden fox." "Shut up, wolfcrap!" snapped Kity's son Hiro.

"Why don't you make me, Fleabutt!" Jiji snarled. "Gladly!" snarled Hiro as he prepared to tackle him, "ENOUGH!" roared Kity. "Be quiet! The kit's trying to sleep!" Hiro murmered, "Oopes." The 4 grey wolf elders, Koven, Kibeki, Yuki, and Flicky said, "At the age of 12 you will show Naruto the jutsu with his closet friend. We will help him till that day."

------------------------------------------------------

**I'M WRITING THIS FOR FUN THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 1: Anger

**7 years later**

For seven years Naruto had been going back to the den and got to know the animals better. He couldn't understand them, but they all played a role in his family. Arashi was like a father to him, Liki a mother, the two other white foxes, Mrsh and fluki were like sisters, the 4 black foxes, Hiro, Kity, Jevi, Giki, Jiji the red fox, and the 5 black wolves, Kiu, Oilo, Rocket, Snich, and Ukio were like brothers.

The two white wolves, Rina, and Daime were like Aunts, Sifon and Hiria were like Grandparents, The birds, rabbits, chipmunks, and Squrels were his friends. Oh and Uzuki, Jiji's mate was like an annoying fly. Heh. The grey wolf elders were also like Grandparents.

Oh yes, their were also pups and two Cougers, Jany and Iggnuk joined too. Naruto was growing fast and he ussauly brought Sasuke his/rival/brother/best friend with him to see the animals too. When Arashi gave Naruto the scroll he taught Sasuke the jutsu, plue Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. Plus all the rest of the Rookie nine and team guy plus sensei's.

They all agreed cuz the village was destroyed in war with sound in the 2nd chunin exams. Their the only ones who escaped. They all did the jutsu. "Ninpo: Human body Animal transformation!" POOF!

Naruto became a red fox, Sasuke a blueish wolf, Sakura, Lee, Gai and Ino Squirells, Shikamaru a moose, Chouji a bear, Neji and Tenten Chipmunks, Kiba a dog like Akamaru, Hinata a Deer, Shino a bug, Kurenei a Jay bird, Kakashi a dog, Asuma and Konahamaru monkeys, Udon and Moeji Owls, Temari a duck, Gaara a Racoon, Kankouro a ram, Jiraiya a toad, and Tsunade a Slug.

Naruto growled, "Let's go guys!" They all raced to the den and he called in, "Yo guys!" Kity came out and asked, "Hi, who are all these people?" Shikamaru came up and snorted, "Troublesome but the sound attacked Leaf it was all destroyed. Were the only survivers."

Kity snarled, "Damn Snake. Well c'mon. YO PEOPLE! SHUT UP! THE LEAF WAS DESTROYED BY SOUND AND HERE ARE THE SURVIVERS!" After the introductions were done Arashi came up to Kakashi and Jiraiya, "Hey Old frog, Kakashi-kun." Their eyes widend and they yelled, "ARASHI/ARASHI-SENSEI? HOW YOU WERE SUPPOUSED TO BE DEAD BY SEALING KYUUBI!"

"Nope, Kyuubi got the last laugh by turning me into a fox." he answered. Everyone was staring at him now. Thats when Naruto came through.(He's a fox kit remember. The kids are baby animals.) and looked up at the Kitsune who became his father. "So, your telling me. That you've been the Yondaime all this time?" he snarled.

Arashi looked down at his son and sighed, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I wanted to tell you but the Elders forbid it till you were 12." Naruto's mouth went into a vicous snarl, and he growled, "I don't want anything to do with you." With that he turned and trotted away.

Arashi's tail drooped and he sighed sadly. Jiraiya came up and sighed, "He's just mad, he'll get over it." Arashi sighed, "I hope so."


	3. Chapter 2: Clans

**Few days later**

The days were taxing on the newly transformed animals. They each went to their respective packs, and learned the rules of each pack. They also learned they could still use jutsu and, that they were immortal now. They also learned they could stay in their teams to continue training, but in animal ways. Each pack leader taught the sensei's everything and then we learn it. The pack arrangments went like this.

**Bloody moon wolf pack**

**Kiu(pack leader)**

Jiji

Oilo

Rocket

Snich

Ukio

Rina

Daime

Uzuki

Flicky

Yuki

Kibecki

Koven

Sasuke

**Nature flower Squirel hut**

Sakura

Lee

Gai

Ino

Miane(Leader)

Kilo

Chichi

Jeckymu

**Nuthouse chipmunk hut**

Neji

Tenten

Jifty(Leader)

Oloki

Gizzark

**Rabbits and Birds Huts**

POilof(rabbit leader)

Pecky(Birds leader)

Uji

Udon

Moeji

Kurenei

Temari

**Fang track dog pack**

Akamaru

Kiba

Kakashi

Lirezzes

Reckroes (Pack leader)

**Slugs and Toads hut**

Tsunade

Katsu

Jiraiya

Katsuya(Slug leader)

Gamakichi

Gamabunta(Toad leader)

**Silent death tiger and Couger cave**

Sifon(Tiger leader)

Hiraia

Hanagani

Jany

Iggnuck(Couger Leader)

Kiffy

**Moose, Ram, and Deer herd**

Shikamaru

Yuji(Moose leader)

Nika(Ram leader)

Kiola(Deer leader)

Kankouro

Hinata

**Bear cave**

Chouji

Chouza

Chouki(Leader)

Chinlhi

**Millions of bugs**

**-(Swerm leader: Ilio)**

**Monkeys**

Asuma

Kanahoumaru

Koxsa(Monkey leader)

Marhu

**Cunning stars fox pack**

Kity(Pack leader)

Arashi

Liki

Mrsh

Fluki

Hiro

Jevi

Giki

Naruto

Reshi


	4. Chapter 3: Tournoment

**1 year later (Their still babies until they turn 20)**

The clans have all been training for a year. Everyone was friends, but Naruto still wouldn't talk to Arashi. Which devastated him. The only time they did talk was when they were in a fight or Arashi was punishing Naruto since it was his job to by being a father and the new leader of the pack since he beat Kity.

Now, today was a day for celebration. It was the clan tournament to see who had the strongest rookies, the clans got their strongest younger members and put them against eachother. Everyone was wishing eachother good luck in the forest clearing when Kiu howled.

Everyone stopped to hear the matches. Kiu barked, "Lee Squirel vs. Moeji owl! Hajime!" All the animals cheered for the fight. Lee growled, "MY FLMES OF YOUTH SHALL WIN! TITANIC SPIN!" Lee sent a crashing kick towards Moeji where she spinned in the air and crashed into the ground. With a mighty flap she soared into the air and cried, "SPINNING DIVE!" With a mighty caw she flew down and blasted Lee halfway accross the clearing. While she was getting up, Lee cried, "SOLAR KICK OF THE NUTS!"

Millions of nuts flew at Moeji and lee kept on kicking her till she hit the ground with a thud KOed. Jiji barked, "WHINNER LEE SQUIREL!"Cheers came and Lee yelled, "YOSH!"

Hiro barked, "Shino bug vs. Gamakichi toad! HAJIME!" Shino bzzed over to Gamakichi."STINGER!" was bzzed as he went for the toad. Gamakichi blinked and ate him...Jiji barked, "WINNER GAMAKICHI TOAD!" Sweatdrop.

KIba screamed, "SPIT OUT SHINO YA DUMB TOAD!" Gamakichi sighed and spat out the poor bug. Twitch. Bugs come and take away Shino...Okay...

Uzuki growled, "KATSU SLUG Vs. UJI RABBIT HAJIME!"...Slug moves slowly..Rabbit runs...sweatdrop. "Uhhhhh DRAW! I think..." Sweatdrops...

"NEJI CHIPMUNK VS. UDON OWL!" Cheers rang as Neji got into a stance and Udon cawed angrily. (Rap this up. Naji attacked wing. Wing fell off. Bird KOed)

"KONAHOUMARO MONKEY vs. CHOUJI BEAR! BEGIN!" (Chouji roared and rolled up into a ball. Kono moved attacked with staff byebye bear) "WINNER KONO!"

"HINATA DEER VS. KANKOURO RAM, Winner- draw

Sasuke wolf vs. Kiba dog, Winner, Sasuke wolf

Hanagani Tiger vs. Kitty couger winner-draw

Shikamaru moose vs. Naruto fox winner-Naruto fox

FINALS

Lee vs. Gamakichi-winner Lee

Neji vs. Kankouro-winner-Kankouro

Sasuke vs. Lee-winner Sasuke

Naruto vs. Kankouro-winner Naruto

Naruto vs. Konohamarou


	5. Chapter 4: The Fire fox returns

Kono laughed, "Well, boss I guess it's time to see who's stronger of the two of us!" Naruto had his famous foxy grin on, "Guess so Kono!" Kiu howled and they both took stances.

Kono got in 'The stance of Gems ', and Naruto got in 'The fire fox stance' Suddenly Naruto growled and fire flew around him and covered him. With a flash of fire there stood a 6ft fox with 9 fiery tails and fire was around his paws. With a vicious bark he ran towards Kono fire running wildly beside him.

Everyone gasped at the power coming from Naruto. The other clans turned to the Fox clan to see they were just as surprised as them. Naruto was, 'THe heir of the nine tailed fire fox of legend' The nine tailed fire fox is what he is really called. Only Animals and Hanyous know about the Fire fox while humans call him the Nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi because they can't see the fiery tails and paws of the fox..

12 years ago the Fire fox was sealed in a baby after a snake called Orochimaru killed Zeala the wind fox of legend, Kyuubi's mate and their kits, the heirs of, Hangami the earth fox, and Fleate the water fox of legend. When Orochimaru framed Konoha. After that day the demon clans went into chaos and ran to the demon world to wait for the new heir of the Fire fox to end the chaos, and now, it has happened.

**Elsewhere**

In a barren wasteland with blood and dead demons everywhere where a battle was taking place a shockwave of fire flew over them all. Washing them in a dazzling inferno. They all stopped and howled a joyus song into the fiery night sky. The war was over, the Fire fox heir has been chosen.


	6. Chapter 5: Battle and Punishments

Kono growled and twirled when fire slashed at him in the form of a claw. "SUTION: WATER GEM OF THE NILE!" Water flew at the fire with a shape and speed of a bullet. The water blasted through the fire and Naruto growled as the waterish flame came towards him. With a mighty roar he yelled, "KATON: FIRE DEMON TWIST!"

Fire went around him like a sheild and when the water hit everything exploded. In the explosion a voice called, "KATON: LAVA BARREL!" A huge flow of lava blasted out and hit Kono. He screamed in pain and hit the ground with a thud. Kono got up and called, "DOTUN: SAND GEM OF THE DESERT WINDS!"

SAnd flew up in a raging sandstorm and hit the raging demon with the power of a train. Naruto coughed and closed his eyes as he tried to get his senses back in order. Kono smirked and roared, "RATION: THUNDER GEM RAGING STORM!"

Dark clouds shown in the sky and lightning flashed with a mighty roar of thunder, lightning hit the sandstorm and millions of lightning bolts went through him. A scream of pain was heard and than a flash of fire to show the sand and lightning being blown away.

"KATON: RAGING INFERNO!" a voice called from the rubble. Kono had no time to run and a dazzling fire flew around Kono and knocked him. KOEd. Jiji howled, "WINNER, NARUTO FOX!"

Naruto turned back to normal and everyone cheered for the great battle. Arashi came up and much to Naruto's displeasure he asked to speak with him. Naruto sighed, but nodded and followed him out.

Uzuki barked, "A BREAK FOR THE FINALESTS!"

In the forest they sat and Naruto looked up as Arashi asked, "What was that back there?" Naruto shrugged, "Ever since I turned into a fox, Kyuubi said he would train me. It was just yesterday I got my ninth tail and he said I would become the heir when I was proven worthy, and in the Battle I was chosen."

Arashi growled, "Why didn't you tell me, or Kity?" Naruto sighed, "Kyuubi told me I couldn't tell anybody, and he has more power than you, you worthless ingrate!" Arashi growled, and before Naruto knew what happened he was pinned to the ground and had teeth in his neck.

The teeth dug into flesh, and a pained telp excaped from Naruto's mouth. He snarled viscously, he was not going to be subbmissive to this cowardly bastard anymore! With a ferious snarl he swung around, and kicked Arashi in the jaw. Quickly he got up, and tore his teeth into Arashi's front leg. With a yelp Arashi snarled, and tore down on Naruto's back. Naruto yelped, but let go, and tackled Arashi.

They were a rolling mass of fur, and teeth until Arashi grabed his son's throat, and ripped into it. Naruto cried out in pain, surprised by Arashi's ferousity, he quickly went into a subbmissive position, and yelped pitifully, as Arashi continued to tear into his throat. Tears, and blood started to fall down his face at the cruel punishment he was getting. With a horrid yelp that ended with blood spraying from the wound.

Arashi, snapping out of his trance, seen what he was doing, and quickly let go. Naruto seeing he was let go, quickly turned to Arashi with pure fear on his face, and ran before he could do anything. Arashi's tail drooped after he seen the fear on his face.


	7. Chapter 6: Pain and Memories

Naruto didn't care where he was going. He just ran and kept running. Right now all that was on his mind was 'Get away!', and an unbearable fear. Without even noticing he raced out of the genjutsu the clans had put to keep Orochimaru from their territory.

He didn't know he went too far until he hit a dead end. With a yelp he jumped back and looked up. His jaw dropped and he whined as he seen the symbol on the old, splintered, moss covered gate. It was the symbol of Konohagurke.

A dagger of pain went through his heart as his memories flashed of when the gate ratiated power and authority. Cautios he let the memories wash over him as he slipped through the gates and into what used to be Konoha.

Pain filled his gaze as he looked around. The surrounding walls that protected Konoha for generations were demolished, and the inside was no better. All around buildings were destroyed, streets overturned, and skeletons over the ground.

He whined in longing as memories washed over him, of a beautiful place that gave you a feeling you'd always be safe. Looking back at the place he once called home, he couldn't help asking himself, What has caused this madness? What had sealed Konohagurke's fate? When Yondaime became Hokage and Orochimaru left?

When the Kyuubi was tricked into attacking, and the Yondaime killed? When the Uchiha clan was Massacared? When Orochimaru killed the Sandaime? Or was a deeper meaning to this? Was it because, the remaining Shinobi, lost their will to fight?

Digging deeper into his old home he came upon the Hokage tower. Self-hate filled his very being as he remembered himself, wanting to be Hokage, to protect the village with his life. What type of Hokage would run and abandon his village when he seen it crumbling to the ground? He was a disgrace, all other Hokage's fought until the end. Even Granny Tsunade, who when the Animal clans were found, sacraficed her life to kill the entire army and put up a genjutsu that hid them forever.

Looking around he couldn't help thinking, What would of happened if all the years of pain never happened? He having a loving family, Yondaime killing Orochimaru, and destroying Sound, him being Hokage? Who knows, all he knew was, that he could never go back.

A part of him reminded himself of what Arashi did, even if he wanted to, he could never go back. It was impossible for him. Suddenly he heard footsteps, and hisses. Fear filled him and he spun around wildly. Something cracked the back of his head, and the last thing he heard was the laughing of snakes.

* * *

**_Dear readers,_**

**_I am running out of ideas._**

**_AND NOW I NEED YOUR VOTES!_**

**_Should Naruto stay as a fox and gain power, or turninto a human again?_**

**_It's YOUR choice._**

**_Ja ne._**


	8. Chapter 7: Captured

**Unknown Cavern**

Fox Naruto was not having a good day. Not a good day at all. First, he almost gets killed by his Leader or what he calls 'The stupid annoying fox crap.' Then he runs away, slams into a gate, and gets captured by gay snakes. THEN he wakes up in a cell with no bedding in it! Well, it couldn't get worse.

"Thissss isss boring. Let'ssss have sssome 'fun' with the fox until Master comesss." Oh, it just got MUCH worse. "No, Master won't like it." I love you Kami-sama! "After all, he isss Master'sss 'toy'." Ohh, I hate you Kami-sama. "Oh...the fox isss awake." Oh noooooo...Kami-sama why do you hate me!? "Let'sss turn on the lightsss." The lights turned on to reveil...

TWO SNAKES WITH EYEBROWS AND HAIRDO LIKE GAI AND LEE!

Just Kidding. It reveiled...

Two bigassfuckin' snakes. One was blue with red markings, and the second one was purple with green markings. They were both 5' ft. tall, and their body reached out 7' ft long. The purple one grinned, "Why hello little Fox, we've been looking for you." The blue one smirked showing his 3' ft. fangs, "Yess, Master was becoming impatient with usss for not bringing you in ssooner."

Naruto snarled, "Who are you? Where am I? Why do you want me? Who is your Master?" The purple one hissed, "I am Gong. SSSnake of 5." The blue one hissed, "and I am SSSlime. SSSnake of 6." The purple one grin widended, "For where you are...are you sstupid enough to think WE the SSSnake 5 and 6 would lower ourselves to tell a mangy FOX anything?" Naruto snarled louder.

The blue one laughed, "Gong, I think we offended the tiny ssscramp!" The purple one laughed at that, "It'ssss hiss fault anyway! For the 'almighty' Heir of the Fire fox couldn't even smell that, that pile of rubbish was infested with ssnakes!" They broke off in booming laughs that ecohed in the large Cavern.

Suddenly a voice was heard, "Slime, Gong, enough." Both of the Snakes straightend at once and said in perfect unison, "Hai, Master." Naruto looked wearily out to see...

Orochimaru. The man, or if you can even call the hebi a man! He looks like a girl, but a snake? Really. Have more tact. He/she is more like an It. Yeah, an it.

A viscious snarl ripped from the Fox's mouth, "What do you want, Hebi-teme?" It grinned, "Ah, Naruto-kun, you should know..." he purred...wait. Can Snakes even purr!? Whatever. It was more like a hiss. Yeah a hiss. Snakes don't purr.

Naruto's eyes widend, "How do you know it's me!?" Orochimaru grinned, "Ah, Naruto-kun. I've known for a long time, and now, I shall..._extract_...all the information you have on the Animal clans." Naruto snorted, "Please, like i'd tell _YOU_ anything."

The Hebi's sneer lengthend, and he murmered, "Ah, but _Naruto-kun..._I can _persuade_ you..." Naruto looked up and was about to yell a insult when he stopped cold at seeing Orochimaru's eyes...

**_Lust_**

**_Hate_**

**_Anger_**

**_Madness_**

Naruto's eyes widend, "Ohhhh, yes, he was in some deeeeep shit, now."

* * *

**_Dear readers,_**

**_Another chapter finished. I might and I mean MIGHT put up a Lemon. Your choice. Though, it disgusts me to no end...-shivers- Ewww...BUT! To please my readers I shall do it!...or, I can just have him ABOUT to rape Naruto when something stops him. Oh yes, and if your wondering how a human-hebi-thing can uhhh have sex with a fox, well, if you want, Orochimaru can turn into a snake and then do it, or Orochimaru can break the jutsu for a limited amount of time, rape Naruto, then Naruto turns back to a fox. Oh yes, I almost forgot, if your wondering how a 12 year old can make a good sex scene...-blushes- Let's just say good stories turn into Lemons...-blushes as red as Hinata- -faints-_**

**_Bye bye...Redcrimsonblood...fainting...out_**


	9. Chapter 8: Ametsuyu

**The Legend of the Fire Fox Heir**

A scream of fear ripped through the Carvern as a huge purple snake with black markings erupted from where the hebi once stood. The snake grinned devilishly as it went to strike. Naruto cryed out in fear as he tried to get away as Orochimaru used his tail to open naruto.

It grinned as it was about to enter when an explosion ripped through the sealing. Orochimaru hissed in anger as he looked to see who ruined his 'prize'. His eyes widened as demons of all shapes and sizes ripped through the swirling vortex, Snarling and yowling in rage.

With a quick jerk he slammed into the ground and raced away as demons raced out after him. Naruto looked up and before he fell unconscious he seen the face of a blue fox.

**Royal Room**

Naruto opened his eyes wearily, and he quickly registered he was in a soft bed with silky covers. His eyes narrowed as he remembered what happened the day before. Yawning he heaved himself up and looked around.

He was on a king sized bed with white sheets with gold lining. Large fluffy pillows were under him and as he looked up he seen that the walls were colored the same as the bed. There was a little table with a small lamp and a large dresser also. With a fine bookcase for scrolls and such.

With quick steps he hopped off the bed and shook himself. Right when he was about to be more confused a medium sized blue fox trotted in. It looked up surprised and said in a femiline voice, "Oh, so your awake, Naruto-dono."

His eyes narrowed, "Who are you? and where am I?" She smiled, "No need to get your feathers in a tuft! Come on, and on the way I'll answer." She turned out of the room and walked down the large hallway.

Naruto followed quickly, "you haven't answered my Question.s" She grinned, "My name is Ametsuyu, and you are in the world of Maikai.(Please tell me how to spell it)" His eyes widend, "The Demon world?"

She nodded, "Yes, because you are the Fire heir, our Elders decided to observe you. They noticed your plight and sent out help. For the snake you were fighting. He is called here, Orochimaru of Imorltality."

Naruto's eyes widend, "Did he really succeed?" Ametsuyu nodded, "Unfortunely, yes. He succeeded when he found the Demon scroll." "Demon scroll?" "Yes, Demon scroll, it allows a half demon to be a full demon. Orochimaru was a half demon snake. Now, enough talk. We are here."

* * *

**Yo Readers,**

**My plot I have been working on is finally here! Read on, in the desperate world of the Demons! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Redcrimsonblood**


	10. Chapter 9: The New Name

**Royal Palace Throne Room**

Ametsuyu led Naruto through the golden room to a long red throne. On the throne was a large Grey fox with dulling black eyes. Both Ametsuyu, and Naruto sat down in front of him.

The old fox rumbled in his in throat, "Good, Good, you have come, Heir of the Fire Fox. I am ruler of the Kitsune. I am the Wind Fox."

Naruto's eyes widend, "The Wind Fox? Are you Raikou, Lord of demon wind foxes?" Raikou nodded, "Yes young Naruto, I am thee." Naruto asked, "Why am I here Wind-sama?"

Raikou hmmed silently, "You are here because Kyuubi-dono has chosen you as his heir. As soon as we knew the Elders started to watch you. We seen what happened to you, and how you ran to Konoha. They noticed your plight and sent the Oni ANBU to help you. Now that you are here and have no place to go, we, the Legendary Foxes would like to train you to harness your powers because Kyuubi-dono cannot."

Naruto nodded, "Are there any other Heirs?" Raikou nodded, "Hai, Every Fox has a heir, or is a hair to none." Naruto asked, "When will I meet them?" Raikou smiled amused, "You have already met one." Seeing Naruto's confused look he smirked, "Ametsuyu, heir of the water fox."

Ametsuyu bowed towards Raikou and looked towards Naruto, "Yes, Fire heir, I am the Water heir." Naruto was shocked. She was the water heir? Well, it was pretty obvious with her blue fur. He nodded and turned to Raikou, "Wind-sama, when will I start my training?" Raikou murmered proudly, "Today at 700 hours. You will train with my heir by me."

**Courtyard**

At 7:00 a.m. Fox Naruto arrived at the courtyard where Raikou, and a grey fox the same size as him stood beside him. Raikou grinned happily, "Fire Fox heir, this is my heir, the Wind fox heir. Introduce yourselves."

Naruto and the other fox stood infront of eachother and bowed their heads in greeting uttering their names. The grey fox muttered " Demon Wind Kaze." While Naruto muttered, "Fox naruto."

Raikou hmmed, 'That reminds me! Fox naruto! Now that you are the heir of the Fire Fox you must take on his name." Naruto looked up expectly. Raikou howled, "From now on, Fox Uzumaki Naruto! You are now Demon Fire Naruto!"

* * *

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Thank you for reading another chapter of The Legend of the Fire Fox Heir. When I first started this i only wrote for fun, but now I'm amazed of how this story is going so I promise I'll finish this story._**

**_Ja ne,_**

**_Redcrimsonblood_**


	11. Chapter 10: Training Starts

**The Forest**

Arashi was pacing worriedly as Jiraiya and Kakashi watched. Soon Jiraiya got annoyed and asked, "What's wrong Brat?!" Arashi turned and said hurriedly, "Naruto attacked me, my fox instincts came up, and I attacked him. He ran away, and now I'm worried."

Kakashi growled, "Do you think he ran over...??!" Jiraiya and Arashi's eyes filled with dread. Before any body could blink Arashi was racing through the folige. Quickly Kakashi put Jiraiya on his back and raced after his sensei quickly.

Soon they cane upon the boarder where Arashi was already sniffing around. His head flew up, and he cried in aungish, "He went over!" Kakashi and Jiraiya paled. Jiraiya snapped, "We have to go get him!"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah! If we don't hurry Orochimaru might grab him!" Arashi snorted, "Come on." Then they started to run across the boarders into the territory of Orochimaru.

** Courtyard**

Meanwhile, over in Maikai Naruto and Kaze were sparing relentlessly. Right now Kaze had Naruto in a headlock pinned to the ground. Naruto snarled, but before he could attack Raikou said, "Enough. Good spar. Naruto, come with me. Kaze, go to your quarters."

Kaze bowed his head and walked away while Naruto walked with Raikou. Raikou uttered, "Naruto, the Animal clans, what did they teach you?" Naruto thought for a second before replying, "Just some Ninjutsu and Taijutsu."

Raikou nodded, "That explains it. Naruto you will train with me at 500 hours every morning. I start training Kaze at 700 hours and while you two are both heirs you haven't had proper training." Naruto sighed and nodded, "Yes, Wind-sama."

Raikou murmered, "Naruto, you will have to be very careful. With your lack of training and strength Orochimaru could easily steal you away for his vile purposes." Naruto looked up confused, "But won't I be safe here?"

Raikou shook his head, "Unfortunly, no. Orochimaru has spies around here undetected, and some clans are against the Foxes, but also more are against you and Kyuubi-dono because it took you so long to stop the war and this endless bloodshed."

Naruto nodded solemly, "I understand." Raikou nodded, "Good, now Naruto, go to your quarters till lunch and rest. More training will begin at 1500 hours." Naruto bowed his head and walked away while Raikou went the other way.

Though, undetected was a gray nine-tailed fox with black slitted eyes sneering evily as it raced back to it's quarters.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry I made you wait so long. I have a major project, and I hardly have enough time to come on anymore. My next chapter will come faster I promise!**

**Redcrimsonblood**


	12. Chapter 11: The dreaded truth

**The Legend of the Fire Fox Heir**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and if you think I do you need to go see a docter.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Territory**

The Animal trio were running accross the hard-baked terrian of Orochimaru's territory. Kakashi growled, "Look." as he stopped. Jiraiya and Arashi looked up at the great looming ruins in front of them. Arashi growled, "So, this is what happened to Konoha."

Jiraiya sighed sadly, "Yeah, it brings back old memories doesn't it?" They nodded sadly. Suddenly Kakashi's head shot up, and he started to sniff around, "Oh no..." Arashi growled, "What is it Kakashi?!"

Kakashi looked up his face set in a grimace, "The area smells of snake...and fox blood." Jiraiya stiffened as Arashi snarled in anger. "Come on!" Arashi barked. Swiftly he raced into the ruins Kakashi hot on his trail.

Soon they came upon the Hokage Tower. Eyes looked around warily as Kakashi barked, "Orochimaru!" Orochimaru was standing there, allabit looking beat up, but still standing there a grin on his face. Jiraiya snapped, "Where is Naruto?!"

Orochimaru's grin widend, "Ah, little Naruto-kun was so upset when he raced in here. So upset he didn't notice my peons until it was too late..." Kakashi growled a sence of dread filling him, "Where is he Orochimaru!!!!???"

The snake like man sneered as he whispered one word that stopped the trio in their tracks, "Dead." Orochimaru grinned at their shocked faces, "Yessss, I had so much fun killing him...his screams are still giving me satisfaction..."

Arashi's eyes bled red as he roared, "YOU BASTARD!" With amazing speed he was on top of Orochimaru and ripping his skin off. Orochimaru hissed in pain and turned into his snake form. With a lash of his tail Arashi flew off and landed a bit away.

They all looked shocked as Orochimaru smirked meneaclessly(sp?) as he pulled himself up. "You cannot win. You lost the chance to be powerful. I have not. Naruto-kun died easily, the Heir of the Fire Fox...so...how will you live?" he smirked killing intent pooring out of him.

(Sorry for this, but I'm sick right now, and if I try to write a fighting scene you'll be gagging from how horrible it is. So I'm skipping it. Sorry for any problems from this. But unless you want to wait forever for a new chapter I advise you to listen.)

Orochimaru hissed in pain as he lay down on the bloody earth. Long gashes were all over his body, and he was covered in blood.He looked up to see Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Arashi looking almost as bad as he. With a hiss he pulled himself up and said, "I will tell you one clue to what will happen soon. A prophercy(sp?) you may call it..." he smirked evily.

_"Red moon high in the sky,_

_The blood red moon of glory,_

_Look upon this hard baked earth,_

_This blood driven road of misery,_

_The thirst of devils lay in the wake,_

_Of the blood driven road of misery,_

_Paved by the devils of nine hells."_

He stopped and hissed, "They're more parts to the prophercy. Yet, I don't know all. This is only the first part though. You must find the ones that know the rest." Then he turned around and slammed into a hole.

Arashi snarled in anger as he tried to leap into the hole to kill the snake-bastard when Kakashi held him back. "Kakashi! What the hell are you doing!? We have to go and kill him to avenge Naruto!"

Kakashi growled," It doesn't matter. Naruto's dead. We can't do anything about it so stop following after this stupid path to revenge!"

Arashi calmed down slightly but growled, "Why, Why, did Naruto have to..???" A long wail came out of his mouth. One full of pain and misery. Kakashi nosed him gently as Jiraiya hmmed sadly, and that's how they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_I'm SOOOOO sorry for how long it took to get this out! I managed to get longer time for my project, and I use all my spare time on that and forget too late that I have stories to do! I promise as soon as I get the hell away from this damn report I'll work overtime to get the chapters out._**

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_Redcrimsonblood_**


	13. Chapter 12: Of injury and discussion

**_The Legend of the Fire Fox heir_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and never will.

**Personal Note: **_Hello Everyone! It may be a surprise for you to see this if you didn't read, "Author's Note:Discontinued no more!" To sum that ranting up...I will be starting this story up again. I have had a lot more education so it will not be as painful to read as before.(I hope.) Also, I have forgotten many of my plots and I have lost this story's prophecy so sadly, this story will probably take drastic turns that may disappoint many of you. _

_**Author To Reader Requests:** If some people would be kind enough, I am looking for somebody to help me on the prophecy and a bit on the plot. Helpful suggestions are very appreciated for the plot. Although, for the prophecy I'm looking for full prophecies and/or fragments. Thank you if you decide to try to help me with these things._

_**Extra Information:** Yes, as I have stated before know the Yondiame's real name. I adore the name of Arashi however and intend to use it for the rest of this story.

* * *

_The wind blew quietly against the hardened grass of the Fox courtyard. It seemed it was almost whispering as it slowly maneuvered around nine constantly moving shapes. The shapes seemed to wave in an almost threatening manner as they faced off against another shape, one much bigger than their nine twisting forms. This other figure moved and let out a bellow and almost immediately the nine shapes moved in mid-air, almost as if another being was controlling them. The nine shapes seemed as if they were looking at the now burnt, patch of grass. The shapes stood up and started swirling as they controlled the wind to their will. The figure who burnt the grass let out another bellow and a red, hot blast of pure ember hurled itself to the nine shapes. In sequence, the nine shapes twirled into a tornado and aimed themselves at the fire. The nine shapes let go of their burden and once again turned to look at their work.

The two elements collided with a ear-splitting blast of light and sound. The nine shapes and the figure recoiled quickly, but that didn't stop the light from showing their true identities. With paws flailing a gray nine-tailed fox stood up on its hind legs and fell with a thud on the hard-baked earth. It opened one of its beautiful eyes before it fell from conscious..in the place of slitted fox pupils was the eye of a tornado.

On the opposite side of the courtyard the figure was blasted brutally on to the earth, scraping its fluffy flank. The figure groaned and lifted its blood-stained snout into the air and started sniffing. With a heave it stumbled toward the lighted inferno toward the gray nine-tails. It took a quick glance at the flames jumping into the air and strutted through without a hint of fear. In the raging inferno the figure showed itself as a red, fluffy nine-tailed fox with a darker shade of red snout, ears, tail tip, and paws. The red nine-tails jumped out of the inferno and looked down onto the blast's victim with eyes that showed a roaring ember.

The red nine-tails picked up the gray nine-tails by its scruff and dragged it through the courtyard into a more foresty part. The trees seemed to sway away from the two as the red one dragged the other through bushes and other horrible overgrown foliage. After it seemed like hours of walking, if not days, the trees seemed to move away from their vision, and a large clearing erupted in front of them.

With chest heaving the red one dragged its burden onto the earth of the new area and dropped it carefully when fully out of the forest. The red one lifted its maw and let out an ear-splitting cry with the authority of a prince. Quickly, it grabbed the gray one again and walked forward. With each step it seemed the area was fading away into another. Before long the clearing faded away completely to reveal its secret. In front of the two foxes was a magnificent castle with many white stoned pathways and towering fountains and ponds.

The red fox carried its burden to the huge, golden, metal doors that opened as soon as the foxes came in sight. Inside, the exterior was a deep maroon ceiling with white floors and walls. On the floor was a majestic golden carpet with yellow lining. Various pictures of foxes in crowns and capes covered the walls and giant fox statues ran throughout the hallway.

The red fox started on again and after going down three hallways finally stood in front of a deep turquoise door that looked out of place in the castle. The red fox nudged open the door and looked inside before going in. The room was in a deep blue mist that dampened the whole room and made it impossible to see the exterior. The red fox didn't have to worry about that though. For he has been in this room many times before. With a bark of "Ametsuyu!" the red fox finally spoke up to the mist.

In the mist it seemed a shape was bounding to them, and the mist didn't deceive them as a beauti-no. The beauty of this creature is so extraordinary...so magnificent that there is not even a word for it. From the mist exploded with a splash of water...a splash that made it seem that you just jumped into the waters from a waterfall of epic proportions. The water morphed before their, or just the red's eyes, and a nine-tailed fox emerged. This one had a pelt of silvery-blue that shined light blue in the misty atmosphere. The blue fox, or Ametsuyu as the red one had called her looked upon the gray nine-tails with eyes that shown two drops of water intertwined.

Ametsuyu snarled at seeing the condition of the gray fox and immediately grabbed him from the red fox and layed him on a blue laced pillow in the middle of the room. A low growl came from her that morphed into words nobody could hear, and she split into two. As the copy tended to the gray one's wounds the real snapped at the red one, "Naruto! What the hell did you do now!? You /know/ Kaze is not at your level and yet you still fight him as if he is your equal!"

The red fox, now known as Naruto didn't even recoil as the vixen snapped at him. He was used to this treatment as he had done this many times before. He spoke calmly and wisely to her to calm her down, "As you should know Ametsuyu, Kaze and I have grown up in training since we were almost newborn kits. I should know his "level" more than anybody in the kingdom. He is my equal in mind and body."

Ametsuyu didn't buy it as she growled, "Then why is my copy tending to him and not both of you?"

"We collided two of our damage based jutsu. He was closer to the explosion and took the brunt force of it."

"What the hell were you doing colliding damage-based jutsu!? You know as well as I, that that is too dangerous for even the heirs to do without injury! The Wind Lord even forbid that type of fighting a year ago after you two-" She gestured to Kaze. "Went and blew up 1/3 of the Wind training grounds and almost killed yourselves! If you haven't noticed, we have a /war/ on our paws here! A WAR! The fox clans cannot afford to lose anymore of the heirs!"

Naruto growled deep in his throat, "Do you think I don't know that Ametsuyu!? I am the cause of this war! In BOTH worlds! I-" He cut himself off before he went any farther. "I'm going to retire. Send one of the younglings to me with a report of how Kaze is doing." Naruto trotted out of the room with an angry aura around him.

Ametsuyu frowned with concern before she turned back to her patient. Naruto could wait, Kaze needed more help at the moment.

* * *

**The Animal Hideout**

_"Life has changed in the past years..."_

_"Aye, this war is taking its toll."_

_"The final countdown is upon us! W must act!"_

_"I agree...well, I did one year ago. Life does not have the power to defeat foes anymore. We are all but pests in the last showdown of our world."_

_"What!? Arashi! What has gotten into you!? Are you that depressed of your son's death!? It has been a year Arashi! A year!"_

_"What has that got to do with it!? I have all the right in the world to grieve!"_

_"Not as you now! We /need/ you for this war Arashi!"_

_"And what if I am through!? I am /tired/...old...and weary."_

_"You do NOT have the right to say such a thing! You are but young in our eyes! You still have the right to live! To breathe! To witness the Life return anew!"_

_"What do you old fools know!? The Life has gone and died! We live in a world of utter darkness and despair! I haven't seen anything ALIVE in a year! Orochimaru has completed every goal! Even the one to destroy Life itself!"_

_Gasps _exploded from the three figures sitting on large, damp rocks not much unlike from the one Arashi sat on now.

_"Arashi...you have turned into a self-centered fool yourself. What would your son think if he saw you like this?"_

A sneering voice laced with pain murmured, _"As a fool leader unfit to rule the clan or be his father." _

_"Do you want to keep that image in his mind?"_

_"No..."_

_"Good, now. I hereby declare this meeting of the Elders over. Return to your clans."_

All but one figure stood up to leave, and that one called, _"Arashi! Stay, We must talk."_

Arashi, a golden fox turned to look at the old, shaggy, matted brown fur of Kiti. _"What do you need of me, oh great Elder?"_ He mocked.

Kiti snarled but did not address his rude behavior. _"You know as well as I that we will go to war in the upcoming years. I must know now. Are you fit to rule forevermore? or should I replace you with another of the fitting young lads waiting?"_

Arashi frowned visibly, _"You know my answer as well as any, Kiti."_

_"Oh? Please enlighten me. I am but an 'Old fool' as you said earlier."_

_"I...I am fit to rule my clan. Through battle and life. Blood and gore. Rain and snow. Atleast, until I discover the ancient prophecy...and if it connects to my long dead son."_

Kitit nodded in approval, _"You may go, young one."_

_"As you wish."_

Then without another word he vanished into the night.

* * *

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I spent many hours working on it, trying to make it as good as I could! I'm very tired now...so I cannot say more. _**

**_Night Everyone!,_**

**_Redcrimsonblood_**


	14. Chapter 13: Dark Foxes & Harems

**_The Legend of the Fire Fox heir_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and never will.

**Personal Note: **_Hello again Everyone! I just want to inform you I would like to see some reviews about these new chapters. I want to know what you think of my new way of writing, and if you're all still interested. Also, I'm SO sorry it took me this long. I lost inspiration again. -sigh-_

_**Author To Reader Requests:** If some people would be kind enough, I am looking for somebody to help me on the prophecy and a bit on the plot. Helpful suggestions are very appreciated for the plot. Although, for the prophecy I'm looking for full prophecies and/or fragments. Thank you if you decide to try to help me with these things._

_**Extra Information:** Yes, as I have stated before I know the Yondiame's real name. I adore the name of Arashi however and intend to use it for the rest of this story._

**Animal Hideout(AKA: Old Cave from first chapter)**

In the darkness of the damp atmosphere of the cave or Animal Hideout as many prefer animals were just getting up to start the day...

A loud groan came from the dampest part of the cave where a gray blue wolf slept. As he heaved himself up with weakened limbs and wet, dirty fur he fell twice against the hard stone beneath his young paws. The other awakening animals didn't even glance at him as they went to do their jobs or maybe they were just leaving to be away from the young wolf. The wolf looked around at the animals who would let him suffer as he was and snarled in pain and indignation. This young wolf was called by his fellow cave mates, "The Betrayer", and while they and their decedents were alive they wouldn't let the young teenage pup forget it.

The pup heaved himself up once more and slinked carefully towards the cave's entrance looming ominously before him. As soon as he was out he dashed out as fast as his medium-sized paws would allow him. When he was a good fifteen or so yards away from the cave he plopped down right then and there. The gray blue head moved around letting its yellow eyes examine the clearing it stopped to rest in. A small, almost unseen smirk covered his face as he called out in a clear, powerful voice that was completely different from the shape of his body, "Kiba! Marshu! I know it's you two!"

When no movement was coming from the bushes the wolf called again, sounding a bit impatient, "It's okay. Nobody is around to see you talking to the Betrayer!" He spat out "The Betrayer" with mockery. Finally, a rustling was heard, and a fairly large white dog with floppy ears, and a lolling tongue emerged from the bushes with a smaller female dog with a black body and red ears following close behind.

"What do you want, Betrayer?" Kiba snarled warningly as he stood in front of the smaller dog protectively.

The wolf smirked, "Oh, Kiba! After knowing eachother for so long you'd think you would call me by my real name?" He feigned a hurt look as he sneered. "After all, we were both friends of Naruto were we not?"

The black female cocked her head and asked curiously, "Mate, what is he going on about?" Kiba looked back at her and licked her face in a comforting gesture, "He's just trying to prove a point by using our young dead friend's name."

He looked back at the smirking wolf in anger, "Sasuke," A bark of triumph came from the wolf at the usage of his real name. "Shut up, wolf. Before I send my pack after you. Having you, The Betrayer of all things, standing here talking to me as if you are my superior would not go well with the other clans."

A frown covered Sasuke's face, "Don't jump at this chance Kiba. I didn't come out here to hurt you and your ugly mutt." A whimper came from the black dog at this insult as she buried her nose in her mate's flank. A snarl ripped out of Kiba's throat. "By being so rude to my, BEAUTIFUL mate it isn't helping you gain whatever you're trying to get from me!"

He cocked his head and frowned before he looked at them, "I suppose you're right this time, Kiba. I apologize. You must understand though that I'm in a lot of stress considering what I go through everyday."

Kiba growled, "All of your suffering you deserve for what you've done." A rumbling growl came from Sasuke's throat, "Foolish dog! The suffering I'm going through is barbaric! You try waking up to stiff legs and wet fur! You try going to sleep with water dripping on your head and glares all around you! You try trying to get a bit of meat and being brutaly mauled by your former friends! You...you...know nothing! Stop telling me you do when you don't!"

Kiba frowned, "Sasuke, The Betrayer. I hereby order you in the name of the Fang Track Dog pack to cease this behavior before I report this to the clans and have you banished."

Sasuke sighed, "Being banished would be adoringly beautiful in my eyes now." Kiba snarled, "Enough talk, Betrayer. What did you call us out for?"

Sasuke smirked with one fang out, "Why, to help me find Naruto."

* * *

**The Demon World: Fox Palace**

Naruto lifted his head wearily and yawned loudly in contentment. Oh, how nice it was to sleep in these silk sheets! He pushed himself off the bed and trotted over to his wardrobe where he looked upon rows and rows of accessories and capes. After scanning the contents for atleast two minutes he finally pulled out a deep orange cape with red silk lining. With a quick jerk of his teeth he knotted the troublesome thing around his neck and looked back at his assesories. He chose a small, red crown that had a width of 1 inch and it was like a girl's headband except it was fully connected.

He smiled as he trotted down the long hallways of the palace towards the Fox training grounds. Even after a year he was not fit to be fully considered a heir of the fire fox of legend, and it dissapointed him greatly. Sure, the other heirs have been training since they were born, himself only a measly year, but the fire fox of legend is the leader of all the foxes but yet, he was nothing in everyone's eyes. He bore the robes and crown from the previous heirs almost every day, but when he wore them he felt...incomplete.

It felt like a deep pang of longing in his heart. That longing had indeed opened his Dream World to many distasteful images and stories the past few months. It almost made him feel as if he should just dissapear and leave his name, friends, and troubles behind to never know of again. After all, the pain of both wars on his shoulders was begining to take away his sanity strip by strip.

The only thing stopping him from doing just that was Ametsuyu. Although he never showed it she scared him deeply at times. If he even let a small yip of what he was thinking she would make sure he wasn't a male anymore, and he liked being a male thank you very much!

While he was thinking he wasn't watching where he was going and only when he hit something hard and rolled backwards did he look up. Naruto's eyes windened slightly in horror. It was Ingosune. He was the heir of the former Dark fox, Yabun who was feared over the Demon world by the name of, "The Night Watcher". He lost his name however, reputation, and even his own life when he was ambushed three years ago during the last minutes of the "Fifth Segment" at night. It was his own foolishness that he lost everything, and his not so faithful heir quickly started boasting his mentor's death to others and saying how he was meant to show that the Dark foxes of legend's legacy wasn't going to be soiled for future generations.

That wasn't the reason Naruto had such a look of terror in his eyes though. Around ten months ago-after only being in the palace for a measly one he made a huge mistake when he met Ingosune. It was on a rainy day in the palace...

**_-Flashblack-_**

_The storm was raging wickidly outside, and a small bundle of red fur was curled up on his red silken bed in terror. He was never fond of storms ever since he was little when he was hunted and beat by the villagers. Of course, inside a safe palace he shouldn't have been afriad, but he just couldn't help himself! The pounding rain and deep thunder kept images in his mind and the night he was beaten came back again and again. _

_He closed his eyes and let out a frightened whimper as another bang sounded outside his closed window. He bit his lip and got up slowly. He was the heir to the legendary fire fox! He couldn't be scared by a storm! _

**_BANG_**

_Naruto yelped in fright and dashed under the covers. In the Demon World the storms were much more wicked. He blinked and lifted his head as he heard a sigh from his mind. _

**_"Kit, must you be so pathetic?"_**

_"Never thought I'd hear from you again Kyuubi." Naruto resotrted in annoyance._

_"**Is that anyway to talk to your Lord and Master?" **Kyuubi remarked smuggly._

_"A lot of times I wish I never said yes to this."_

**_"Oh? and why do you think that my heir? I gave you power...and the will to excape from those foolish animal wannabes."_**

_"Yes...but what has it given me? How can I live in the Demon World? It's just too much..."_

_Naruto froze slightly as he felt rage burning in the back of his mind._

_"Don't take it the wrong way Kyuubi! I truly am grateful for what you did! It's just...overwhelming. So much happened so quickly!"_

_The rage calmed down, and a soft voice spoke, **"First of all...Don't refer to me as Kyuubi. I am your lord and master. I deserve more respect than what you give me. Call me either Fire-sama or Lord Kyuubi. Second of all...I'm sure this is overwhelming, but I'm still in your mind. As long as I'm here I shall guide you. After a year you should know what to expect. If not two years."**_

_"Thank you Fire-sama." He frowned slightly. It was hard calling Kyuubi Fire-sama..._

**_BANG_**

_Naruto yelped again and huddled under the covers._

**_"KIT! Stop acting like this! YOU are the one who will guide this world back to glory! How would your subjects act if they knew their new Lord is a bumbling fool scared of a storm!?"_**

_Naruto cringed in fear from the rage and disappointment in Kyuubi's voice but didn't utter a word back. He was unsure of what to say to this. _

_**"Alright kit...you won't get much better over this storm and the many others if you don't get something on your mind. Get out of this bed, and take a walk through the palace. When I was a young kit it always satisfied me."**_

_Naruto nodded and jumped out of his covers. It was time he took a look around the palace, and what better time than now? _

_He trotted towards the red, wooden door and stepped out into the dazzling hallway. He turned left and looked around for something interesting, and it almost seemed he would go back without any help when he saw a deep black, steel door. Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. Another heir! _

_Naruto ran towards the door in excitement. He couldn't wait to meet this new heir!_

**_"Watch out kit. That door is the door of the Dark fox heir. The Dark foxes are a pain in the ass."_**

_"Oh, I'm sure he isn't bad Lord Kyuubi! You're just too harsh!" _

_Kyuubi frowned in his prision but kept silent. His kit was so niave...but he would learn soon enough._

_Naruto walked a little farther when he heard voices. One boastful and two other amazed ones. He followed the voices and spotted three foxes. One was a small red fox with black paws, ears, nose, and tail tips. Her deep brown eyes were allighted with amazement and admiration towards the fox in front of her. The other fox beside her was looking at the fox with the same look as the first. This fox was a small white fox with green eyes. Both females it seemed. _

_The fox in front of them was a huge, towering black fox with white paws, ears, nose, and tail tips. His blood red eyes looked down at the two females with a predatory glint as he spoke to them. _

_Naruto crept closer and gasped in outrage as he heard what the huge fox was saying. _

_"Yes, "The Night Watcher" was indeed my master...or former we should say!" He let out a barking laugh as the two females in front giggled. The white one spoke, "Heir Ingosune, is it true your master died in the night?" _

_Newly named Ignosune smirked, "Oh, yes. My master was such a fool. Letting his guard down and dying at night. But oh! I had a vision dear Murni! Dear Hizai! The great fox, Lord and master to us all came to me. He came to me and spoke how I shall lead the Dark foxes out of their shame and into a bright, new future!" _

_Kyuubi let out a roar in the back of Naruto's mind, "**That arrogant fool! I am brother to The Great Fox, and he never sent such a vision to that little worm!"**_

_Naruto growled in response to this and stepped out of his hiding place, "How dare you Ignosune! How dare! The Great Fox never said such a thing to you! Also, how can you even call yourself a Heir!? The Dark Fox lord was your Master! If he saw you spewing these lies from your mouth I'm sure he would be dissapointed!" _

_The two females looked at him in shock. How could he say such things to Heir Igosune!? Ignosune's eyes were filled with a burning fire as he glared at the puny kit in front of him. _

_"Oh, and who are /you/ to say such things to /me/? I am Ignosune, Heir o-" He was cut off as Naruto spat out, "Of course I know who you are! I'm Naruto, Heir of The Fire Fox!" Ignosune let out a grin, "Fire fox heir eh? So you're the new piece to the puzzle." He turned to the two she-foxes, "Darlings, would you please leave for I may speak to the Fire fox heir alone?" The two she-foxes nodded and left quickly. _

_As soon as they were gone Ignosune turned to Naruto and let out a harsh snarl, "Listen here, Kitling! I know you're new to the palace so I shall lay down a few ground rules." Naruto snarled, "I don't need help from you!" Ignosune roared in laughter before he looked at Naruto again, "Hah! ME help YOU? That is as if asking the Lord to bow down to a measly newborn!" Ignosune put his face in front of Naruto for they were eye to eye. "Oh no, I'm laying down the rules of this palace. Rule Number 1...NEVER go out of your room without the robes of a Heir unless you want to feel my wrath! I will NOT have my image ruined by a stupid kit!"_

_Naruto growled angrily at this but Ignosune ignored it. "Rule 2, Never. Ever. Ever. Talk back to ME. I rule the heirs. I decide whether you stay or not. So watch your steps." Ignosune growled at Naruto again and started to walk back to his door. _

_"Wait!" _

_Ignosune looked back and growled, "What?" _

_"Why were those females near you?" _

_Ignosune grinned, "THey're my mates. A heir must have a Harem, kitling." With that he opened his door, and a daring, swirling mist creeped out of the room. Ignosune walked through it and right before he slammed the door a terrifying, abnormal, agonizing scream came out of the room._

_Naruto shuddered as the scream echoed down the corridor. "Kyuubi, what was that!?" _

_Kyuubi understod Naruto was in shock/fear and let the name slip past this once, **"Kit, the Dark Foxes are a pain in the ass because they practice dark magic. They use shadows and blood to carry out their spells. Although, they can't grab blood from thin air...so if one of their mates becomes unworthy they torture them in this long ritual to use their blood."**_

_Naruto shuddered again but then a thought poped in his head, "Eh, Kyubi...do heirs really need to have a Harem?"_

_Kyuubi smirked from his cage, **"Oh yes. A heir can have as many as 20 mates."**_

_Naruto sputtered, "That many!?" **"Yes, and I'm sure you already have one in mind..."**_

_Kyuubi shoved an image of Ametsuyu in a /very/ revealing outfit with a seductive look on her face into Naruto's mind. _

_"KYUUBI!!"_ _Naruto roared in embarassment as Kyuubi was roaring in laughter in the back of his mind. _

**Dear Readers,**

**_This story might go M so be prepared although I doubt it will for awhile and once again I'm sorry for taking so long. I was being a lazy ass, and I've had a lot on my mind. _**

**_Redcrimsonblood_**


	15. Chapter 14: A Date & A Fox

**_The Legend of the Fire Fox heir_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and never will.

**Personal Note: **_Hello once again my Readers! I'm sorry about the quality of this chapter. I was trying to rush it more than anything & my writer's block hit a huge lead. Don't worry though! I have a new string of ideas coming in for next chapter. _

_**Author To Reader Requests:** If some people would be kind enough, I am looking for somebody to help me on the prophecy and a bit on the plot. Helpful suggestions are very appreciated for the plot. Although, for the prophecy I'm looking for full prophecies and/or fragments. Thank you if you decide to try to help me with these things._

_**Extra Information:**Yes, as I have stated before I know the Yondiame's real name. I adore the name of Arashi however and intend to use it for the rest of this story._

_**Author to Reader Review Replies:**_

**Serenity Maxwell-** _Haha, I get the same feeling while I'm writing the story. I considered it a few times while I was writing, but it would ruin the storyline so early. Nice to see you reviewing again btw. :) I was hoping to see you. _

**KyuubiGuard-** _I'll try to update faster than earlier, but it could take a month to put out one chapter, depending on my writer's block. _

**Animal Hdeout Forest**

Kiba growled low in his throat as he addressed Sasuke, "What're you talking about Sasuke? Naruto died that day one year ago." Sasuke frowned, "How sure can you be? We never found a body and none of the blood in Konoha was Naruto's. And how do you explain Orochimaru's sudden increase in movement? We all know Life is dead. Even the forest around us is dying from the lack of their Goddess's blessing."

"You have a point for once, but how can you be sure he's looking for Naruto?"

"I...eavesdropped you could say." Sasuke muttered uncertainly.

"WHAT!! I KNEW you were NOTHING but a bastardly TRAITOR!" Kiba roared in fury.

Sasuke snarled, "Silence you stupid mutt! When I was under Orochimaru's wing I heard this. He was talking to Kabuto about that day one year ago..."

"Well? You gonna tell me what happened or not?"

"Hmph, fine. Only nine months ago I heard him and Kabuto talking after coming back from another mission..."

"Slaughter more like it."

"Shush, Kiba."

_-Flashback- (Storyline Telling Version)_

_I was walking to Orochimaru's throne room after finishing another boring mission when I saw the room's doors were open. I was naturally curious and slunk across to a little ventilator I found a few weeks earlier. After jumping in through the vent I crawled on my belly until I was looking down through the bars at Orochimaru and Kabuto-oddly enough. I was just about to go back around when I heard nothing interesting, but when Orochimaru hissed the name "Naruto" I couldn't help myself. _

_"ARGH! 3 months now! 3 MONTHS and you still haven't found Naruto, Kabuto!!" Orochimaru raged as he shook on his throne. Kabuto was kneeling before him and spoke quietly-as if a whipped dog, "I'm sorry, Master Orochimaru. My team did all they could to find the Kitsune boy, but it seems he has disappeared off this world."_

_"Oh? And how exactly could he dissapear off this world?!" _

_"Our spy in the Animal Hideout told us that in their tournament 3 months ago Naruto turned into..." He took a nervous gulp and continued, "The Fire Fox."_

_A horrid thump filled that room seconds later as Kabuto's head was cleaved off his head in one swift hit. As the head rolled over the floor I heard Orochimaru scream in rage. _

_"NO!... NO!... **NO**! THAT BRAT! I SHOULD'VE KILLED THAT LITTLE DEMON YEARS AGO!" _

_Orochimaru snarled and finally looked up and spotted me. With a hiss he ordered me down, and I approached fearfully. _

_"It seems you heard our little...discussion. I won't hold the truth from you Sasuke. Ask any question you wish." Orochimaru hissed as he glared down at my small form._

_I composed myself and started off "easy", "Isn't Naruto dead?" Orochimaru frowned, "Oh, how I wish Sasuke! That day 3 months ago I was just about to "kill" him when I heard a terrible scream. The next moment the elite demons came through the ceiling. "Demon ANBU" as they are referred to in the Demon World. They came in and practically killed me while some fox demons ran away with Naruto...or Prince Naruto."_

_"What do you mean by Prince?"_

_"Naruto is the heir to the Fire Foxes it seems. Since from my latest information it seems accurate. Now Naruto has a new name, a new home, and is a demon. Obviously."_

_"New name?"_

_"Naruto's real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Fire-Wind Kitsune. Naruto's mother is Uzumaki Kushina, and his father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondiame Hokage. Fire-Wind and Kitsune are from Kyuubi. Kyuubi's last name is Fire-Kitsune. Naruto has a wind affinity and a fire affinity. So Fire-Wind and Kitsune were put together. Does that answer your upcoming questions?" _

_"So, Naruto is becoming one of the most powerful demons in history?" I asked, ignoring his original jibe. _

_"You know about that?"_

_"The Uchiha archives were never inaccurate."_

_"Ah, a shame they were burnt down."_

_I glared at him resentfully at that comment and walked out of the room moments later._

_-End Flashback-_

"So...Naruto...oh my goddess..." Kiba murmured in shock while he shuddered against the ground, head on his paws.

"Now do you believe me?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Yes, but why're they looking for Naruto? He isn't a problem to this world anymore."

"In Orochimaru's mind Naruto will come back, all demons in tow, and destroy him."

"So, what do you propose to do? Run to Orochimaru and scream at him?"

Sasuke gave a glare to Kiba, "No, I plan to go to the Demon world, tell Naruto..and save the dobe's ass."

Kiba gaped at him in bewilderment, "The **DEMON WORLD!?**What the hell Sasuke! You'll be ripped apart limb by limb!"

"Maybe...but I'll take the chance."

"Okay." Kiba sighed in defeat, "But how do you think you'll get in? From what I catch Naruto was taken there by demons. You won't be."

"Well, let's just say I have a demon friend..." Sasuke smirked as Kiba gaped. Goddess, Kiba was so easy to surprise.

"Then who's your demon friend?"

"His name is Anari. A lower wolf demon. He'll open a portal to the demon world, and I'll go get Naruto."

"Wait a second, Sasuke. Will he actually let me through that portal?"

"Yea, you might get ripped apart in the begininng though. He hates dogs."

"Joy. When are we leaving?"

"Hmmm, tommarow good enough for you?" Sasuke asked, "Because of your mate and all."

"Of course. I hate to seperate from her, but...I'll do it for Naruto." Kiba glared into Sasuke's eyes determined to save his friend.

Sasuke smirked, "Alright, we'll be traveling to Hansai Avora tommarow at dawn." Kiba blinked and asked, "Wait, what's Hansai Avora?" Sasuke smirked, "The Flaming Pit is the real name. A red, barren wasteland. They say it used to be Mist country, but honestly you can't tell anymore."

"Man, Orochimaru really fucked up the world didn't he?" Kiba asked sadly as he lay his head on his paws again. Sasuke frowned, "Yea...you never want to see it. If Life was alive-"

"Life IS alive!" Kiba roared in fury as he stood up bristling. "She's waiting for the time to come out and save the world!" Sasuke frowned deeper, "Maybe, but really...can we take the chance?"

* * *

**DeMon PaLace**

Naruto growled a warning in his throat when he saw Ignosune. He couldn't have the brute attacking him in the palace could he? Ignosune gazed down on Naruto and smirked as if he caught a puppy in the act of catching food. "It seems you finally took my warnings, Kitling. So, have you found your first mate yet?" Naruto glared at him and growled, "No." Ignosune's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "Why not!? I TOLD you about MY image!" He roared as he shoved his face into Narutos.

Naruto spat, "I'm not like you! If I get a mate she's going to be someone I LOVE! Not one of your blood whores!" Ignosune shook the spit off his muzzle and bit Naruto's neck hard. Naruto yelped and pulled back, Losing some of his fur in the process. "Why the fuck did you do that!?" Naruto howled in outrage. His eyes were blazing, and his teeth were bared towards Inosune, ready to rip him apart if he made another hostile move.

Ignosune laughed and sneered, "Don't mess with me, KITLING. Compared to me you're nothing. Nothing but a petty lower demon trying to be a heir. Let's get this straight once and for all. I better see you with atleast one mate by the end of the year, or I will chase you out of this palace with your tail between your legs!" With that last warning/insult he turned around and went his way.

Naruto watched him go and snarled disdainfully. How DARE he!? That no good fleabag had no righ to call him a lower demon with ONE tail! He was pure-blooded 9 tailed fox demon! Not some baby kit coming from their mother's womb!

During his inner rant a voice seeped into his Conscious,

**"Shut up, Kit. I told you last year he was nothing but trouble. Now a year later I don't need to hear your pathetic rants."** Kyuubi remarked scornfully as he sent an image of annoyed red eyes into Naruto's mind.

"But Lord Kyuubi! He had no right to call me a lower demon!"

**"Everyone is born a lower demon. It isn't an insult at all actually. He just used it because he knew you were never born a demon so you would take it as an insult. Now, go do something else other than annoying me. Maybe visit your gray tailed friend?"** With that suggestion Kyuubi seeped back into the inner layer of Naruto's mind, but not without a warning growl that if he annoyed him again the consequences would be drastic.

Naruto sighed in defeat, Kyuubi was right. '_I hate this. It's so hard to learn everything about the Demon World. How am I supposed to be Lord of all Demons at this rate?' _

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy with all the projects my school is loading us with. Hopefully the next chapter will come faster. **


	16. I'm Sorry

**Author's Not**

Yeah, I'm kinda late doing this, aren't I?

I'm sorry for the delays everyone. My first computer crashed(R.I.P. compy) around 5-6 months ago. It had literally ALL my work on it. From all the stories here, to my fictionpress work, to even the one story I meant to publish one day!(Major QQ here) Of course, I was devastated. I took a break off of writing until I got a new computer. I wrote up all new chapters, and I was /almost done/ when my freaking BRAND NEW baby of a computer got hit by lightning. I knew I should have turned it off that day. T.T

Well, after that I freaked over all my NEW stories I wrote, even ANOTHER one I was going to publish one day(Do I have bad luck or something?), but THEN I was all "AHA!" since I loaded everything up on fanfiction, right? One month later I get a new computer. The renter I had couldn't get on fanfiction so I had to wait a month. Go on fanfiction to write up the last 200-400 words and KABAM! No files in my Download Manager. Seriously, this is the second time now on fanfiction! Do I have a sign on me or something?

So yeah, I kinda burst into tears at that point, and I had a sister going "It's an omen! Don't write anymore! Go work at McDonalds and live poor for the rest of your life!"

Yeah, I gots a GREAT sister.

I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a chapter. =/ I know how disappointed you must all feel.

ANYWAY, I intend to write again, and if I lose all my work again Imma run screaming going, "IT'S A SIGN!!!!!" And flip out cuz' I had vultures circling me the other day. If you don't know what that means, it was believed ages ago if a vulture circles you...well, you're gonna die soon. So yeah, if I disappear for longer than eight months I'm dead, k? Please, write me a letter. I'll need it. T.T

**Brightest of Lights: **Okay, I'll be typing up this baby soon. It may take awhile though since it takes time to align everything up.

**The Legend of the Fire Fox Heir: **Okay, the beginning chapters of this are BAD. They are absolutely HORRIBLE, and they make me want to **puke**. Bolded for emphasis. I'm doing a complete rewrite of the beginning chapters. Look out for that so I can flaunt my new writing style. ;)

**All my Old Stories I took down earlier: **I'm sorry to say, but these are gone. I didn't like them in the first place and heck, I don't even remember what they were about anymore. I'm sorry to anybody that wanted to see these again. =/

_-Peace Out,_

_Redcrimsonblood  
_


End file.
